AN EZRIA STORY MAYBE NOT THE BEST CHOICE PART 2
by STORIEGIRL112
Summary: This 2 part story is about aria and ezra from pretty little liars hope you enjoy


Story 1

It was October,17,2012 and Kendall was riding her bike around and around in circles in her parents front yard she loved to ride her bike especially on a warm sunny day like today but as the day faded from warm to Luke warm and from Luke warm to chilly and from chilly to cold it went from happy to bad this night was particularly one of the worst nights for the Ray family when there 4 year old daughter Kendall was abducted at 6:37pm on October,17, Ray family was normally a big happy family Martha Ray and her husband Jack Ray were not there when Kendall was abducted as they told reporters that they were at the hospital giving birth to there 7th child Dan Ray but hours after giving birth to Dan there 15 year old son mike called to tell them that Kendall was abducted and that they had called the police there happiness faded when they got that call and they also told reporters that they were scared that god gave them one child and took one away as much as martha wanted to go and be by there family's side helping search for Kendall she couldn't she had a new born baby to take care of and she couldn't leave the hospital for 7 days and they was the worst 7 days she ever had to deal with because in those 7 days her daughter went missing she gave birth to a 3.4pound baby she was hounded with reporters and...they found Kendall's body in a park 3 Miles's from where she was abducted police found her body on october,22,2012 at around 3:00pm but they couldn't identify that it was Kendall at first because not all her body was there it took about 3 to 4 weeks to identify her but when they did finally get all the tests back it was indeed 4 year old Kendall Hope Ray her parents talk to reporters about 3 weeks after they identified Kendall's body and said that they are very emotional wright now but they are glad that there daughter is in a better place they also told reporters that the last words they said to Kendall was when we get home she will have a baby brother and that they loved her little did they know those were going to be there last words to Kendall.

Story 2

Aria was sitting in her first period English class with spencer,Hanna and Emily there were all talking about how hot there English teacher Mr,Fitz is or better know to aria as Ezra her boyfriend she just sat there with her math homework in front of her feeling really uncomfortable while they talked about how hot and sexy Mr,Fitz (Ezra) is he is 23 has brown curly hair and big beautiful green eyes he is also very muscular but only aria would know that I just wish I could go over there and rip all his clothes off Hanna says Hanna! All the other girls yelled what I can't be the only girl to think that can I she looked very pleased with her self well it's still very inappropriate spencer says back to Hanna is not Hanna yelled there is only a 6 year difference so Emily barked he is still are teacher and not to mention the fact that he has a girlfriend aria swung her head up from the pile of work she had in front of her who she asked um...I think miss lee Emily said back where did u here that spencer asked um noel told me wait Noel kahn told u that Hanna yelled ya and lower your voice Emily said in a whisper Hanna rolled her eyes and looked to Noel how does he know she asked ow well you know how his mom is the math teacher Emily said ya Hanna said back well he heard his mom talking about miss lee and mr Fitz and said that they went on a date last Sunday what aria yelled! Ho...how wh...why what's the madder aria spencer asked what she looked up at spencer whats wrong she asked again ow...um...nothing I'm...just...a...tired that's all a...ok spencer said then turned to Emily aria had so many things running through her head like is that true is he really seeing miss lee or was that some rumor Noel made up uh I can't believe he's cheating on me why...no he can't be...is he...she took a deep breath an leaned back in her chair then she felt a buzz on her hip she pulled out her phone and saw a text from Ezra (ha babe do u want to come over tonight? 3 u -E.Z) she looked up and took another deep breath and put her head in her hands.

That night At Ezra's apperment

Aria was sitting on the couch in Ezra's apperment looking down at her hands what's wrong babe Ezra asked he walked up to her and grabbed her hands she could see out of the corner of her eye he was looking wright at her a tear rolled down her cheek he took one of his hands off hers and drew a line under her chin with his thumb making her look at him her she pulled away but he put two fingers on her cheek and made her look at him once again hey what's wrong d..d...did I do something are you mad at me for some reason no...I...it's not that it's...just what? He asked she put her head down...um...noel over hear his mom talking about you and...and miss lee and said that his mom said you guys went out last Sunday and that's the night you cancelled are date so...is it true he took a deep breath but didn't answer Ezra aria yelled making Ezra jump and look at her is it true is that where you were last Sunday he was still quiet his eyes locked on hers but nothing came out of his mouth she grabbed her purse and walked out the door slamming it behind her. but right after she left Ezra grabbed his coat and ran after her he finally caught up with her in the parking lot aria he kept yelling but she never stopped in till he yelled Aria Christian Montgomery! at that she emedlty stopped turned around and just looked at him like what the hell did you just call me he ran up to her and stopped right in front of her face there noses almost touching she then turned around and started walking again but he was not going to let her get away this time he grabbed her rist pulling her in to him and pressing his soft pink lips to hers she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her then jently pulling away with her eyes locked on his he smiled at this picking her up and waked to her car he opened the back seet door and slid them both in then shut the door she was on his lap still staring at him with her big beautiful brown eyes she smiled as he set her on

the seat next to him and started taking off his jacket before he got it off she leaned in crached her lips to his once more and jumped back on his lap Pushing him down on the seat while undoing his tie.

The next morning

Aria sat up looking around and trying to remember what happened last she turned around and saw Ezra sitting there in only his t-shirt and boxers she shook her head while thinking what the hell did I do she was so caught up in everthing that she didn't even hear Ezra sit up he put a hand on her shoulder witch maid her jump with hesitation but when she saw it was him she calmed down for a second but then thought back to last night witch only maid her hesitate more and more by the second she put her head in Ezra's shoulder and started crying she could tell that he didn't know what to do so she sat up and looked his straight in the eye with tiears running down her face more and more by the minute Ezra put one had on her neck and the other on her chin what's wrong he asked looking right at her she could tell he had a worried look in his eyes she couldn't tell him that last night was a mistake because he would feel so bad but on the other hand last night was a mistake she loved his so much and loved spending time with him but she also wanted to wait in till she was married but it was to late now she took a deep breath but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth he stopped her hesitation by putting one finger to her mouth and saying shhhh...it's ok baby I know what this is about she looked up at him with a confused look could he really now what I was going to say I'm so sorry aria is all he said I just looked at him sorry for what I asked for pressureing you I didn't mean to and I'm so sorry I get if you want to break up with me now Ezra she said with a tear running down her cheek don't be sorry it's not your faulght it was my choice o you can't just blame yourself for this ya but I was the adult I should have said no or not let things go that far he said with his eyes tearing up she put her hand on his cheeks rubbing her thum over his crachy face his eyes were locked on hers and her eyes were locked on his it was quiet for a moment in till aria brook the sclience I'm sorry she said I didn't mean to make things so complicated she went on I just think we should have waited I. Till we were married it's not that I didn't want to its her intruded her you think we're going to get married he said she blushed and put her head down i...aaa...didn't mean it like that it's just...aaa he laughed and pressed his forehead to hears I love that you think about us in the future she smiled and put her head put he also did don't you she asked with a questioned look in his face of course I do he said I just...aaa he rubbed the back of his neck absolvely feeling uncomterable though you didn't and that's just because when I tout of us in the future I always pictured us married with like 2 kids and no one eles not even my friend think that way in till they are acturely married with 2 kids so I thought if I ever brought it up I tout made you would get scared that I was going to fast and leave and...I...I...didn't want to take those chances with you because she stopped him by pressing her pink soft lips to his when she pulled away they both put there heads down with there fourheads touching she brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered I love you to Ezra.


End file.
